Gas turbine engines operate to produce mechanical work or thrust. Specifically, land-based gas turbine engines typically have a generator coupled thereto for the purposes of generating electricity. The shaft of the gas turbine engine is coupled to the generator. Mechanical energy of the shaft is used to drive a generator to supply electricity to at least a power grid. The generator is in communication with one or more elements of a power grid through a main breaker. When the main breaker is closed, electrical current can flow from the generator to the power grid when there is a demand for the electricity. The drawing of electrical current from the generator causes a load to be applied to the gas turbine. This load is essentially a resistance applied to the generator that the gas turbine must overcome to maintain an electrical output of the generator.